The present invention relates to stringed instruments and, more particularly, to stringed instruments with a fixed bridge.
Replacing a string on a stringed instrument, such as a guitar can be a cumbersome time consuming process. The string will generally have a ball end which is secured in the tailpiece and a free end that is routed through the tuning post. Tuning gears on most stringed musical instruments typically have high winding ratios (20:1). Several string wraps around the tuning post are necessary for stable tuning. With only 3 wraps around the post that is 60 full tuning gear revolutions per string. This causes hand/wrist fatigue/injury while shortcuts lead to poor tuning stability. In addition, should the artist break a string during a performance, the delays in replacing a string according to conventional methods is unsatisfactory.
Other tailpieces in the art do not lock onto the free, non-ball end of the string. They only secure the ball end of the string.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved tail piece string mount and stringing method for stringed instruments.